Serrakaan
| powers=Kraata powers| mask=Great Sverron| tools=Two Double Blade Staffs, two longswords| status=Alive| location=Unknown| pron=Sear-ruh-kan}} Serrakaan is a Makuta, and a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta. He is the Makuta of the southernmost island. He is currently the only Makuta that Teridax let live, and now roams the universe. Biography Serrakaan's origin of creation started in the Matoran Universe. He, like all Makuta, was created 100,000 years ago by the Great Spirit Mata Nui from a pool of the substance known as Antidermis on one of the Southern Islands of the Matoran Universe. He would become a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta, an organization devoted to serving the will of Mata Nui and maintaining order in the universe. Serrakaan was responsible for the creation of several Rahi breeds to populate the universe. Following the events of the Matoran Civil War, Miserix assigned Serrakaan to oversee the southernmost island of the Matoran Universe. At the same time, he was instructed to observe and study the Rahi and species that resided in the lands surrounding his territory. Serrakaan proceeded to construct a massive fortress on his island, where he continued to create Rahi. Serrakaan was sent on a number of missions involving his talents as an assassin. He never left a trace of his presence wherever he went on missions, but all of his victims had similar, if not identical wounds. And all of the victims were always covered in blood. Pirates and smugglers became weary and fearful of the knew disturbance killing so many feared organizations, that eventually they made a name for the so called murderer. They called him "the Blood Summoner". Many people had different opinions of "the Blood Summoner". Some said that it was an unknown creature that killed them, others, that it was a disease, where their body lost it's ability to hold blood inside of it. Either way, neither of them were true. Miserix did not prefer to send Serrakaan to kill so many people, but when an offense toward the Brootherhood was made, Miserix would bring it to the attention of Serrakaan. Serrakaan at one time had a servant to whom he entrusted certain tasks. Zorron was his name. He was Serrakaan's servant for many years until Zorron's apparent demise. By then Serrakaan had no need for him anymore, as he had, by that time, a Toa Hagah team to take his place. In later years to come, he was summoned by Teridax to attend a meeting between the Brotherhood at the convocation chamber on Destral, where he revealed his plan to overthrow Mata Nui. When given the choice of following either Teridax or Miserix, Serrakaan was among the first to side with Teridax, who assumed dominance over the Brotherhood shortly after. Eventually Serrakaan, like the other Makuta, evolved beyond the need of a physical body, turning to a simpler form of Antidermis within armor. Teridax ordered the Nynrah Ghosts to come to Destral to modify his armor to accommodate for the new virus-like form of the Antidermis. However, he did not let the Ninrah Ghosts do anything to it, as he wanted to add his own modifications. Before the Brotherhood was revealed to have betrayed the Great Spirit, Serrakaan had a team of Toa Hagah assigned to him, a gift from Teridax for his loyalty towards him. However, Serrakaan expressed little care for the welfare of his team, solely wanting bodyguards who would obey his every command, no matter how dangerous his orders may be. He found ten powerful Toa, and subjected them to shadow experimentation for five whole years before he released them. The effects of Serrakaan's treatment toward the Toa was extreamely severe. So severe in fact, that they lost their former ideas and hopes of their former lives, and each expressed extreame loyalty to Serrakaan. He gave them all hooded robes to mark them, in a sense, as his servants. In addition, the Toa had successfully managed to gain control over the element of Shadow, while keeping their original elemental power. Since then, Serrakaan has trained the Toa in many forms of combat, and taught them how to control their elemental powers to the point the could nearly control their nova state. During this time, Serrakaan was sent on a number of mysterious and secret missions, having by this point become Teridax's most trusted assassin. One of Serrakaan's mission involved the killing of a Turaga named Ulnar on a Matoran inhabited island. He encountered resistance from Pertara's Team, the Turaga's protectors. In the long and bloody battle that followed, Serrakaan was able to kill Divac, Gapun, Namvax, Cardack, and finaly Pertara. He then attempted to kill Toa Korasaunt, but actualy just severely injured him. He then killed Ulnar by electrocuting him to death. Once he left the fortress, he attempted to kill Toa Treedaka, but the Toa was able to barely escape. Several years before the events of the war with the Order of Mata Nui, Serrakaan returned to Destral, and rarely ever left after that. Unfinished. War with the Order of Mata Nui Comeing soon. Teridax's Reign Serrakaan has rarely been seen during Teridax's reign. But he is obviousely still alive, as there have been reports of killings involving unnatural blood loss. He has however sent his ten spies/assassins out to kill any Toa or O.O.M.N. members that may have been involved with the assault on Destral. Many stray Toa have been killed by his assassins, and a recent target that Serrakaan appointed was Jareroden's team of Toa agents, as they were all present for the battle at Destral. However two key members of the team had recently split off from the rest, so Serrakaan personally went to search for them. He eventually tracked them to a remote island in the southern chain, and he was very close to locating them, however he was attacked by a patrol of robots that were of Makuta Benjarmin's makeing. Serrakaan began to kill all of the ones in sight, and one of them got away to report Serrakaan's presence to his master. Benjarmin emediately knew who was responsible for the destruction just by the vivid description of the assailant. And so, Benjarmin went out to confront Serrakaan, as he was somewhat curious as to why Serrakaan was on his island, and why he was still alive. But Benjarmin deduced that the reason for his life being spared by Teridax was because of his extreme loyalty, and because Teridax always favored Serrakaan above most other Makuta. Benjarmin soon found Serrakaan killing all of his robots, and after Serrakaan killed the last one, Benjarmin made his presence known. He challenged Serrakaan to a duel, as he was some what curious about Serrakaan's fighting capabilities. And so, the battle soon started, and Serrakaan was alot more agile then Benjarmin had guessed, but he still brought a good fight to the dark Makuta. Benjarmin nearly destroyed half of the island with a cyclone he summoned arround him and Serrakaan, as to cause difficulty in Serrakaan's elegant fighting style. Eventually, the cyclon deteriorated when Serrakaan sent it, and Benjarmin crashing into the side if the mountain. Serrakaan then demonstrated his control over the elements, as he launched massive chunks of stone at Benjarmin. Benjarmin avoided most of them, but he eventually took the brunt of one of them later in the battle. Serrakaan received a few massively hard blows from Benjarmin during the fight, but he still went on as if they were mere gestures. Serrakaan severely crippled Benjarmin's eyesight when he blasted laser vision into Benjarmin's eyes. But Benjarmin struck back and sent the dark Makuta falling far to the ground. When Benjarmin thought he had finished the fight however, Serrakaan struck him with an unknown form of lightning. The lightning severely wounded Benjarmin, as it blew off most of his right side. He lost both legs, his right arm, and most of his skull from the blast, and thus, he was in no position to fight. Serrakaan confronted him and said telepathically to Benjarmin. "The "Dark Lord" can't save you now" This phrase from Serrakaan indicated to Benjarmin that Serrakaan knew of the "Dark Lord"'s Presence in the universe, and this shocked Benjarmin, as he did not know of anyone who knew of the Dark Lord besides himself and Krendarr. After Serrakaan said this, he teleported away, still looking for the two toa, however he never found them. Unfinished. Bara Magna. Comeing soon. Abilities and Traits Serrakaan is cold, ruthless, and dark. He loves to hear the screams of his enemies, and he inspires fear with his prescence. He cares for nothing, and no-one; He is extremely antisocial, and he never speaks, and he never socializes, unless it is Makuta Miserix, or later Teridax, giving him a mission. He is however not above having servants, as long as he has had the chance to force their loalty to him. His treatment of his servants is extremely severe, and he does not tolerate failure. If they do fail him in some way, he will subject them to torture, and he will not grant them the mercy of death, but rather, he makes them dread life itself. He has also made for himself a vastly well known, and feard reputation. Beings from the most powerful organizations do their best to not cross the Brotherhood, just for fear of Miserix sending out Serrakaan to kill them. Serrakaan is also extremely wise, and is very knowledgeable as to how the world works. He is always seen wearing a hooded robe, and this has become his trademark in the world. Makuta Serrakaan bears access to all forty two kraata powers, and he has mastered the elements as an extent of his training. He is an incredible combatant and is a master of every known weapon. He is also one of the few beings to have mastered all of the combat forms. One of his most known powers is his ability to draw blood from an opponent. He has demonstrated this ability nermourose times, and he has been subsequentley named the Blood Summoner because of this. He also demonstrates knowledge of a long forgotten form of Black Lightning, that usually kills it's target in one shot. He is extremely agile for one his size, and is extremely fast. Mask and Tools. Serrakaan wears the Kanohi Sverron, and it's the only one of its kind in existence. The mask grants him extraordinary power, and works as rather a power amplifier, boosting his normal abilities one hundered fold to their normal capacity. Serrakaan's armor is almost completely impenetrable. He has never openly revealed it, but it has sharp edges, and is almost all silver, with a little black. It is able to withstand powerful impact, and it is imperviouse to heat, and magnetizm. At the battle of Destral, and long after, he wore a helmet over his hood, and it gave his head a shape, and a horrible and frightening visage. Serrakaan also has a vast array of weapons at his disposal, and he can wield them all with equall precision. Here is a list of his weapons below. *(Two Long Swords) These are his favored weapons of choice, but he usually only uses one, but rarely both. *(Chain Mace) His largest weapon. It has a twenty thirty foot long chain, and has a metal spike the size of a Matoran on the end. *(Electric Chains) Two twenty foot long chains charged with a varying amount of electricity, depending on the enemy. *(Blade Tipped Chains) Two Twenty foot long chains that have long, and incredibly sharp blades on the tips of each. *(Wrist Mounted Arrow Shooter) These are mounted on Serrakaan's wrists under his cloak at all times, and they fire a singular arrow with each shot. *(Boomerang Blades) Boomerang shaped blades, that are about as tall as a Toa. They can be thrown with deadly accuracy and return to the hands of their Master with shocking precision. *(Double Bladed Staff) A very long staff, that is the height of close to twenty feet long. It is very light-weight, and can be swung with unexpected speed. Each and every one of these weapons are available to Serrakaan at all times, via teleport. Stats Forms Below is a list of known forms taken by Serrakaan. Trivia *Serrakaan was created by user Serrakaan1407. *Serrakaan is considered Serrakaan1407's Self MOC. *Serrakaan's codename is: "The Blood Summoner" *Serrakaan is one of the only known Makuta that Teridax let live during his reign. *Serrakaan is one of the only Makuta "along with Teridax" to control the elements. *Serrakaan has no alternates, he is the only one of his kind. *Serrakaan's Mask, "The Great Kanohi Sverron", is the only one in exsistence. *Serrakaan's form and personality was based off of The Witch King of Angmar. *Serrakaan is TALLER than Titan Mata Nui. *Serrakaan is quite vulnerable to sunlight, and when it hits him, his cloaks burst into flame, and he screams in anger and in disgust, as he hates the sun. *Serrakaan's claws can slice through stone and Makuta armor. *It is unsure if Serrakaan can be killed. He is believed to be undead, but no one knows for sure. See also Gallery:Serrakaan Appearances Storyline Appearances *''The Jareroden Saga'' *''The Hand of Fear'' Non-Storyline Appearances *''The Eternal Game'' *''The Shadows Coil'' *''The Championship of Death 2'' (upcoming) *''The Glory Wars'' (upcoming) *''Dark Realities'' Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:J97-S1407 Storyline